Referring to FIG. 1, pixel regions of a 3D LCD include left eye pixels 11 and right eye pixels 12. A phase retarder 10 is bonded to an outer side of the 3D LCD, and the phase retarder 10 includes left eye phase retarders 101 and right eye phase retarders 102 corresponding to the left eye pixels 11 and the right eye pixels 12, respectively. When boding the phase retarder 10, a machine for bonding may have an allowable tolerance of about ±20 um. When the allowable tolerance occurs, for example, the right eye phase retarders 102 are shifted 20 um with respect to the right eye pixels 12, and thus some light rays which passed through the right eye pixels 12 will be emitted to the left eye phase retarders 101. As a result, a user's left eye 13 will view the images which correspond to the right eye 14, resulting in an image crosstalk.
As a result, it is necessary to provide an LCD panel, an LCD apparatus and a 3D image system to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.